Only You - ZetPein
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Pein has it all, looks, money, the head cheerleader everything. But when he meets a new boy at school he begins to rethink his life and his interests. Smut ZetPein one shot for ObitoUchiha50 Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

ONLY YOU

Pein caught the football and ran for the touchdown. It was Friday night and the stands were crowded for the game. The stadium lights lit up the field as Pein ran with all of his might. He had a full scholarship coming his way if he played well and he did. The game was won by their team 37 to 18 and the crowd went wild. The team picked Pein up and held him on their shoulders. He was a hero tonight.

Slaps on the back and hugs from friends and his coach went on for the better part of an hour. He walked to the locker room vying for a shower and wanting to get out of his heavy bulky uniform. A few people stopped him along the way to congratulate him again. He was all smiles as he finally made it to the shower. Stripped in seconds and standing under the spray his victory washed over him like a wave of fireworks.

Pein was it. He had it all. He was quarterback of the football team, he had good grades and cool friends. He was gorgeous and he knew it and so did every girl in the school. Oh and he had the head cheerleader as a girlfriend. Life was perfect. He had a full ride to college come next fall and he was the epitome of a god. Guys envied him and girls loved him and wanted him. Teachers favored him and the principal held high regards for him.

His mother was a teacher and his father was a salesman. He lived in a two story house that made the other kids jealous and he was an only child. He was spoiled and he was a bit arrogant at times. He was also a charmer. For the last four years of high school he had been the embodiment of what every good boy in town should be. Nothing could ruin his day, his night or his year. He was euphoric.

The office was a bit noisy as the boy stood at the counter waiting to get his schedule. He hated having to wait and the noise was getting on his nerves. He could always duck out of here and leave the school grounds but he knew that would land him in a heap yet again. He had promised to go to school this time after all. The secretary finally handed him the paper and he made a beeline for the exit.

He was no sooner out the door and he was colliding with a boy who had orange hair and a couple of piercings in his lip. Papers flew from both boys' hands and mixed on the floor. The orange haired boy was about to make a nasty retort when he noticed the other boy for the first time. He had honey colored eyes and his hair was dyed green. He had a tattoo of a Venus fly trap eating a person on his arm and a piercing in his own lip.

He stared the orange haired male down for a moment and then decided it wasn't worth the fight he was about to start. He grabbed his papers out of the pile and handed the others back to Pein. He stood up to leave and Pein stood up to match him in height. Pein grabbed the boy's arm gently. "Hi, you're new here. What is your name?" Pein asked. The boy wasn't sure if the first part was a question or a statement.

"Zetsu. Yeah, I enrolled last Friday." He replied. Pein smiled. Last Friday he had won the best game of the year. "That's cool. My name is Pein. I can show you around if you'd like." Pein said not really sure why he felt the need to do so. Zetsu thought for a moment. He wasn't really sure about this kid. He hadn't met anyone yet who had good intentions towards him.

"Listen, not to be rude or anything but I don't think you and I will mix. You are obviously a jock and I am obviously a loser who can't get his shit together. Plus you would be smart to steer clear of me. I am gay and that is the last thing you want people saying about you." Zetsu said and turned to head down the hallway.

Pein blinked a couple of times trying to process what the new guy had said. He was gay? That was interesting and the fact that he was honest was a bit disconcerting. Most people here lied about what they were. Janie lied about being a Jew so people would like her. Donna lied about doing drugs to stay thin so people would like her. Connie lied about being a slut so people would like her. Everyone lied.

Pein himself had lied. He had told Konan that he loved her only he hadn't really felt it. So this guy comes out and tells him that he is gay and to stay away from him for the fear of a rumor ruining his life. That was truly out of left field. Pein walked down the hall and towards his locker. He noticed the new boy at his own only a couple of lockers away. He walked up to the new boy and stopped.

"Listen, I don't really care what anyone says. I was merely offering to show you around. It's your choice." He said and walked away. Zetsu looked after the retreating back and gave a low hum. He wondered just what the other guy was about. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the guy had it all and by all he meant all as he watched a girl walk up to the orange haired guy and kiss him. Zetsu threw his bag into his locker and went to his first class.

The day drug for the most part but Zetsu had managed to find four of his classes without hassle. The others he wasn't so lucky with. Pein showed up at the same time he needed to find it and led the way. Zetsu simply followed behind without so much as a peep. The last hour class was the best. There was nothing to do but talk to people or do homework. Good ol' study hall.

_One Month Later_

"Zetsu did you ask?" Pein asked with a grin. Zetsu smiled at Pein. They had become great friends and Zetsu had stayed the night with Pein a couple of times already. "Yes, I did. I can stay. Only this time if you talk in your sleep I will record it and let the school hear it." Zetsu threatened playfully. Pein blushed. He still was mortified over that. He hadn't realized he talked in his sleep.

"Okay, so we are going camping then?" Pein asked giddily. Zetsu laughed. He couldn't get over how much Pein looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "Yeah, we are going camping. So we have everything we will need and all we have to do is leave after last hour. Or ditch last hour all together and go then." Zetsu said. Pein had never ditched a class and he felt guilty about it.

"Okay, we will ditch last hour but I swear if my parents find out I am blaming you." Pein said. Zetsu rolled his eyes and nodded. He was surprised how easy it had been for them to become friends and how easy it was for Pein's other friends to become busy all the time. Pein didn't care but Zetsu felt guilty for chasing away Pein's friends. Pein had made a good point that if they had been real friends they would have stayed around when he had brought Zetsu on board.

Last hour arrived and they slipped neatly out the door and climbed into Zetsu's truck. It wasn't much but it was his. He didn't have a lot but a vehicle was something he made sure he had in case he needed to make a fast break from his foster home. He had done it twice before and it was hard to think that this one would be different. Pein rode shotgun and they made their way to Zetsu's.

They stopped in front of the house and went to Zetsu's room to gather the camping equipment. In a half an hour the truck was loaded and they were headed to the mountains. It was an hours drive from the city and they were glad to be getting away from it all. No pressure, no parents, no girlfriend. Just the two of them hanging out doing nothing for three days. To anyone else that would have sounded boring but to them it sounded great.

They reached their destination by six o'clock. They pitched the tent and put the sleeping bags inside. They drug the cooler with their food and drinks to the tent and sat on them as they put together a quick supper of sandwiches, chips and cake. They drank soda and didn't worry about vegetables. This was exactly what Pein had needed. His parents were now on him to pick a college. He had three choices and they were all good. Now he had to choose one. That sounded like a drag right now.

They made a fire in the pit and roasted marshmallows while they talked about their lives. They had learned a few things about each other but nothing significant. Now they talked about parents and childhood. Zetsu had been abandoned by his coke addict mother and had never met his father. He had been found in a bathroom at a truck stop. He was only a year old when his mother decided she didn't want him anymore.

He had gone through twelve foster homes in his seventeen years. No one wanted to keep him and they always gave him back to the orphanage or his foster parents would do things to him that he couldn't talk about. This foster home was a little different. He now lived with an elderly couple who didn't have any children and had wanted a teenager, someone who could take care of themselves but still needed guidance. He had been the lucky winner.

Now kicked back against a log they roasted marshmallows and laughed when they would fall off into the fire or stuck to everything. At the moment Pein was trying to get the sticky treat into his mouth and missed by a centimeter. White gooey sticky marshmallow clung to his lips and the corner of his mouth. He licked at the sticky spots and was able to get some of it but the rest was being stubborn.

An impulse took over and Zetsu leaned forward to wipe the sticky mess away. His fingers brushed lightly against Pein's lips and Zetsu's thumb caressed his cheek. Pein was mesmerized and leaned into the touch without really knowing he was doing it. Zetsu smiled softly and leaned closer to Pein's lips with his own. A moment later Zetsu's tongue was licking lightly at the sticky sweet mess.

A low moan escaped Pein's lips and he was scooting closer to Zetsu. Zetsu took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Pein's open and waiting mouth. Zetsu delved into the cavern and explored every crevice he could find. All the while Pein was pressing his body tighter to Zetsu's. His body was alive with electricity and he felt excited and aroused so much so that he thought he might come apart from the feeling of it all.

Zetsu ran his hands over Pein's back and pressed the needy boy to him. Pein arched into the touch and moaned. He was so lost. The fire crackled and a loud pop echoed through the camp. Pein jumped and pulled away. He sat stunned as he stared at Zetsu. He wasn't gay and he wasn't even bi. SO why then had he let Zetsu kiss him like that and why the hell had he liked it?

Panic seized him and he jumped to his feet. He opened the tent and crawled into his sleeping bag. He kept his back to the door and the other sleeping bag. Closing his eyes tightly he blocked out everything but the pounding in his chest. He had committed a sin and he had liked it. What was wrong with him? Zetsu lay down on top of his sleeping bag and stared at the roof of the tent all night. He had messed up badly.

The next morning shone bright. Zetsu awoke to the sound of birds chirping. He looked over at Pein and noticed that Pein was gone. He quickly rushed out of the tent and looked around. There was a stream nearby so he thought maybe Pein would be there. Sure enough that was where he found him.

He walked quietly to the edge of the stream and watched as Pein stood staring at the water in silence. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or not but he needed to do something. So he took a chance that Pein wouldn't freak out and they would be able to talk about the kiss.

"Pein, I just want to say that I am sorry about last night. I never should have kissed you." Zetsu said bating Pein to jump in.

"Then why did you?" Pein asked not looking at Zetsu.

"Because I was attracted to you and I felt compelled last night." Zetsu replied honestly.

Pein turned to look at Zetsu now and he found he was captivated by the sight. Zetsu looked a little tired but he looked good. His hair was a little disheveled and his clothes were a bit wrinkled from his restlessness throughout the night. Of course his shirt defined a muscular chest and his pants hugged his hips in all the right ways. His tan skin was like a magnet begging Pein to touch and feel.

Zetsu's lips were full and almost pouty but in that masculine way that made Pein want to melt. He knew what those lips could do and he was pulled into the kiss in his mind. His body returned to the achy tightness it had last night and his groin felt like it was on fire. He turned away and bit his lip to get control of the situation again. He was again confused by how Zetsu affected him.

"Listen, let's enjoy our trip and forget about last night shall we? It was a mistake on my part and I take full responsibility. If after we get home you don't want to be friends anymore, I will understand." Zetsu said and walked back to the camp. Pein stood looking after Zetsu until he couldn't see him anymore. It caused an ache in his chest. He wanted Zetsu to come back and kiss him like he had last night and he felt sick because of it.

He walked back to camp a little later. Zetsu had the fire built up again and sat staring into it. The moment Pein saw him his heart jumped in happiness. He kicked himself for it but it did no good. He sat down on the log and began talking to Zetsu about cars and football. The rest of the trip was fun and easy. There was no tension between the two even though Pein longed for Zetsu to kiss him again and he dreamed about Zetsu making love to him.

_Three Weeks Later_

Things at school were going to hell in a hand basket. Pein actually failed a test. He had never done that before. His attitude towards Konan was less than inviting and he was continually falling asleep in class. He had shouted at a teacher and he had made his mother cry last week. What the hell was wrong with him?

Oh right a certain boy named Zetsu had shown up and ruined his life. Now he couldn't sleep, he was barely eating and he was sure he was going insane. His every thought was of Zetsu. He dreamed about him and the kiss that night. He ached to be touched and held by those fantastic hands of his and his body called out loudly but was ignored. Zetsu had kept things strictly platonic. Which was of course driving Pein up the wall.

Pein now realized why he wasn't in love with Konan. She was the wrong everything. She didn't have that masculine smell that Zetsu did. She didn't have the muscular build of Zetsu and she lacked a certain element. Pein had realized he was in fact gay. At first he thought bi. Only he still didn't hold any attraction for females. He had done what any good wholesome boy would do to make his parents proud.

Now he was rethinking everything. Everything had new meaning to him. He was tired of living the lie he had created for himself. He was ready to embrace the side of him that he hadn't known existed before. He needed help figuring it all out and he knew just who to talk to.

He walked down the hall to find Zetsu when he noticed him and another boy talking and laughing in the hall. Zetsu had his hand on the other guys' arm and the other guy was practically drooling. Pein turned around to head the other way as anger burned his insides. He stalked into the bathroom and punched the wall.

His knuckles exploded under the impact and the pain seared through his hand and arm but he didn't pay much attention to it. Blood dripped on the tiled floor and he pressed his head against the cool wall. Turmoil wracked his body and mind. A moment later someone was turning him around and hugging him.

He lay his head on the shoulder of the person and let the tears run. He didn't need to look to know that it was Zetsu who held him. Zetsu kissed the side of Pein's head and whispered comforting words to him. Pein put his arms around Zestu's waist and clung to him as much as he could. Zestu rubbed Pein's back and held him tight. Pein was happy for the first time in weeks.

A little later the two pulled apart and Zetsu cleaned up Pein's hand. He wiped away the tears on Pein's cheeks and Pein grabbed Zetsu's hand with his good one. Zetsu thought at first that Pein was pushing him away. Instead Pein Kissed Zetsu's hand and then every finger tip. Zetsu closed his eyes and held back a groan. He had known for a bit that Pein was going through something and he knew he had something to do with it.

Now he was glad that Pein had embraced it and was allowing Zetsu to get close. Zetsu pulled his hand away and led Pein out of the bathroom. They headed to Zetsu's truck and drove to a secluded spot to be alone. Pein turned to Zetsu and slid across the seat. Zetsu took Pein into his arms and kissed him. Pein breathed deep and let Zetsu have total control.

Pein began fumbling with Zetsu's shirt trying to get it off of him. Zetsu grabbed it and held onto it for a moment. "Are you sure about this Pein? You only just discovered that you were gay. I don't want you to do anything you might regret." Zetsu said seriously.

"Zetsu, since you kissed me that night, all I have wanted is you and this. I can't stand not touching you and you not touching me. It kills me to be discreet at school and home and now that we are alone I want it all." Pein said with longing. Zetsu smiled and released his shirt allowing Pein to remove it.

He sat looking at Zetsu's chest ad shoulders and his abs were beautifully sculpted. Pein couldn't hold back any longer and he ran his hands over every inch of Zetsu's muscled body. Zetsu groaned and shifted as his groin became tight and wanting. He grabbed Pein's hand and now he was the one to kiss the hand and the fingertips.

Pein shivered. Lust clouded eyes stared at him as Zetsu made his way back to his mouth. They kissed and Pein touched Zetsu as much as he could until Zetsu removed Pein's shirt. Now Zetsu took the opportunity to touch and explore. A fire roared in Pein's stomach as his body arched and moved under Zetsu's fingers.

His groin was so tight that it hurt badly as it strained against his tight jeans. He whimpered as he shifted to gain comfort where there was none. Zetsu slid his hand down to the clasp of Pein's jeans and looked at him to see if he was going to stop him. Pein had his head thrown back and his mouth open in a moan and Zetsu took that as a good sign.

He undid the jeans and slid them down and off of Pein with no resistance. Pein sighed happily as his groin was released from its prison. His boxers felt tight but he could deal with it as long as he could get some release soon. Zetsu undid the clasp of his own jeans and slid out of them. He tossed them on top of Pein's and crawled over Pein to press them together.

Pein spread his legs and pulled Zetsu between them to get them as close as possible. Clad in their boxers only their groins ground against each other and made both boys cry out in lust. Zetsu ran his fingers through Pein's hair and kissed his lips sweetly every few seconds. Pein was on fire. He was sure that if you looked hard enough you could see smoke from the combustion.

Zetsu rolled his hips against Pein's and their groins pressed together again. Stars shot across Pein's vision and gasped. Zetsu pulled away and Pein groaned at the loss. Zetsu grabbed Pein's boxers and removed them all the while keeping his eyes on Pein to see if he would change his mind. When he didn't Zetsu removed his own. Pein sat up on his elbows and looked at Zetsu's hardened cock. He blushed a little as Zetsu grabbed it and stroked it a couple of times.

Pein reached up and pressed his own hand over it making Zetsu thrust forward into his hand. Pein smiled. He liked that he had that kind of an effect. Zetsu reached out and took Pein's throbbing, weeping shaft into his hand. He stroked it a couple of times before thumbing the tip. Pein cried out in pleasure as Zetsu continued the assault on his slit.

It wasn't long and Zetsu had Pein coming hard in his hand. He smiled at Pein as Pein lay there panting and sweating. He used the slippery cum to lubricate Pein's entrance. He worked slowly on the stretching and watched for signs that he was hurting him. Pein felt mild discomfort a couple of times but otherwise was okay. Zetsu lubed his shaft and looked at Pein for confirmation.

"There's no turning back here. Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Zetsu asked.

"I will die if I don't." Pein said huskily. Zetsu smiled and positioned. He pressed slowly and worked the tip in and out. Pein arched his back and grabbed the armrest on the door. Zetsu pressed in a little bit more and Pein gasped. He arched his back further and tightened his grip on the armrest. "Relax, Pein. Let me in. It will go smoothly if you do." Zetsu said softly.

Pein breathed deep and relaxed his lower body. Zetsu slipped inside a little more. Pein tried to focus on the relaxation part but it hurt so bad. Zetsu pulled out and then pressed back in a little at a time. Pein gradually began to relax more and more. The pain ebbed away as Zetsu finally reached the hilt. He pressed in and stayed still till Pein's opening adjusted to the size.

Once that was accomplished Zetsu began a slow soft rhythm. Pein liked how slow Zetsu was going when he knew that Zetsu must feel extremely good and wanting to pound the shit of him. Zetsu waited for Pein's signals to tell him when to speed up or slow down. Pein knew that and so he told Zetsu to go a little faster. Pein could feel the shift and the pleasure jump up a notch.

He went with the flow for a few moments before telling Zetsu to move faster. Zetsu was happy to comply. Pein could feel every little thing. He could feel Zetsu's shaft brushing against his insides and the way that it would touch his sweet spot just barely and the all the way. Pein couldn't relax now his body was singing. His stomach felt tight and his butt felt incredible. Zetsu new exactly how to make his prostate tingle with electricity.

His insides were quaking with pleasure and his outer body felt like an inferno. Sweat ran in streams down his sides and neck as Zetsu pounded into his opening. He could feel Zetsu's scrotum slamming against his tailbone and it added to the excitement he already felt. When he came he tensed up so hard that his vision went white and his whole body quaked with the release. His prostate swelled and squeezed Zetsu's shaft making him tighter on the inside.

His opening contracted continuously and the squeeze and release on Zetsu's shaft pushed him over the edge. He came deep inside of Pein coating his prostate with his seed. Pein could feel the heat of it against his insides and it made him orgasm again. He dumped his seed once more onto his own stomach and clamped down around Zetsu again sending him off a second time.

Zetsu removed himself before he could send Pein or himself over again. He lay down on top of Pein and the two held each other panting and sweating and riding out the last of their orgasmic waves. Tiredly they pulled apart and cleaned up. They dressed and Zetsu pulled out a blanket and spread it in the back of his truck. The two crawled into the back and lie down with Pein in Zetsu's arms.

They lay together listening to the sounds of their heartbeats as they slowed down to normal rhythm. "So I am guessing that you need to break up with your girlfriend or are you planning on being with both of us?" Zetsu said with as mile. Pein groaned. He had forgotten about her.

"No, I will be breaking up with her. I don't need her nor want her. Only You." Pein said and kissed Zetsu's lips. Zetsu pulled Pein on top of him.

"Glad to hear it." He said and kissed Pein passionately the way he had the first night of the camping trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Only You Part 2

Breaking up with Konan had been hard. Not because he was having regrets but because she kept asking why. He wanted so badly to tell her that he had discovered his new found sexuality and that only a boy would make him happy and not just any boy but Zetsu. He had finally just walked away from her and ignored her while she cried. He felt bad but it had to be done. He was with Zetsu and nothing was going to change that.

Pein walked to the locker room and into his coach's office. The coach looked up when he saw him. "Well look who it is. My star athlete who can't seem to find his way to practices or crack a book to study for a test. What the hell happened to you, boy?" The coach asked giving him a long look. Pein hung his head. He knew he had messed up lately but he didn't think it was that bad.

"I'm sorry coach. I can do extra practices if that will help." Pein said. The coach shook his head forlornly. "I'm sorry Pein but, I have no choice but to cut you from the team." The coach said wearily. Pein looked at the coach with shock apparent on his face. "What do you mean? I can do better. I just had some stuff to deal with and it won't interfere now. I promise you. Please give me another chance." Pein begged with every ounce of fervor he could muster.

The coach sighed and looked away from Pein. "You have six games left this year. SIX! Then it is off to college for you. You make every practice, you play every game the way I know you can." The coach said. Pein nodded eagerly. "I will, coach. You won't regret it." He said. The coach gave him a stern look that said he'd better not. "Pein, I don't know what you were going through but I hope like hell that you have it figured out now." The coach said.

"I do. I have it under control. I am happy to be on the team and I will make up for the mess ups I have made lately." Pein said with conviction. The coach nodded and shooed Pein out of his office. Pein left and sighed in relief when he reached the hall. He headed to class and was stopped by Konan once more. "Please explain to me why. I just need to know why." She said as tears built and then slid.

Pein leaned against the wall. He ran his fingers through his spikes and closed his eyes. "I just don't feel anything for you. I thought I did and I was wrong. I'm sorry." Pein said. That was the best he could do. He walked passed her and she grabbed his arm. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with as much force as she could. He wedged his hands between them but it wasn't enough to push her back.

A moment later she was ripped away from him by an unseen hand. She spun to attack the culprit and was face to face with a pissed off Zetsu. She stood confused as she looked the boy in the eye. Anger radiated off of him and a slow realization began to seep in. She had heard rumors about the new boy liking boys. Never in a million years did she ever think that he would like Pein. She laughed and it was shrill.

"Oh my god! You have a thing for Pein? Seriously dude find your own boy and someone who swings that way." She said with a mean smile. Pein hated her right now. She turned to Pein. "Why don't you tell the faggot here to go away so we can talk." She said cruelly. A sound echoed through the hall when Pein slapped her. Shock and then pain came into her eyes. "Don't you ever call Zetsu a faggot again." Pein said. He turned to Zetsu and motioned for him to follow.

They began walking away when they heard her say it again. Pein could feel rage building in his gut. He stormed over to her and Zetsu was next to him trying to stop him from doing whatever it was that he was about to do. Pein grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks until she looked like a fish. "STOP. CALLING. HIM. THAT!" He said and slammed her back against the wall.

She looked a little bit afraid now and Pein felt as though he had made his point. He let go and she crumbled to the floor. She cried into her hands and asked him yet again why he had broken up with her. Pein lost it. "Because I am gay! Because I am not into you! Because I love Zetsu!" He screeched. Her eyes went wide with the revelation. She slowly stood up and stepped towards him.

"You like cock, huh?" She said wickedly. She smiled a smile so cold that Pein felt it in his bones. She walked passed him and down the hall never looking back at either of the boys. Zetsu dropped his head into his hands. He knew that smile. He had seen it before. He had seen lives ruined by that one confession. Pein was about to become the talk of school and most likely the town. His life was going to go right down the shitter.

Pein turned to Zetsu and saw the turmoil in his eyes as he lifted his head to look at him. Pein felt awful now. He had just made Zetsu the laughing stock of school. People were going to be mean. The whole problem with this situation is that Pein had no idea that he was going to reap the chaos too. Just because he was quarterback didn't mean a thing. As a matter of fact none of it made a difference now.

Zetsu walked away from Pein and headed to the nearest exit. Pein followed and was surprised to see Zetsu up chuck all over the side of the building. "Zetsu, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tell her about you. I just wanted her to back off and leave me alone. I will stick up for you if they say anything to you." Pein said. Zetsu let out a bitter laugh. He turned to Pein and shook his head.

"Oh Pein, you haven't a single clue do you? See your girlfriend is going to tell them about me. That is a fact. What you don't get is that she is going to tell them about YOU. You're the one who is going to need protecting. A good boy like you in a small town like this? You all hero like and everybody's favorite? They are going to come after YOU." Zetsu said. He began to walk again and Pein's feet followed.

They were at Zetsu's truck now and Zetsu turned to look at his lover. "You're status in this town isn't going to keep you safe. You are a fallen angel, babe. They are going to chew you up and spit you out." Zetsu said with a blank expression on his face. Pein was starting to get it and then it was his turn to retch. He heaved up his guts continuously. Zetsu walked over and rubbed his boyfriend's back.

"Oh my god. Zetsu get me out of here. Please." Pein said in a weak voice. Zetsu guided him into his truck and they drove to the outskirts of town. They drove to the secluded spot where they had made love for the first time. Zetsu sat on his side of the truck and looked out the window at nothing. Pein sat on his side of the truck almost against the door looking petrified.

Zetsu turned to his love and held out his arm. Pein without looking slid into it. "What am I going to do?" He asked. Zetsu bit his lip. "You might want to come out to your parents before the school does. It won't be easy but it might be less of a shock coming from you." Zetsu said. Pein lowered his head and wept. Zetsu held him while he cried and kissed at Pein's ear. Pein lay against Zetsu's chest and calmed his breathing. His eyes ached and were puffy and red.

"Zetsu?" Pein asked quietly. Zetsu looked down at his bowed head. "Yeah?" He asked Pein. "Will you still be with me? I mean…..when it comes out. Will you break up with me and ignore me now?" Pein's voice trembled and fresh tears joined the drying ones on his jacket. Zetsu held Pein tighter. "I will try. Your parents are going to be shocked. They might react badly and make me leave you alone." Zetsu said. Pein looked wild eyed at Zetsu.

"NO! They Can't! I love you!" Pein said hysterically. Zetsu gave a half smile. "I love you too but we may not be able to control the out come." Zetsu said. "I will run away. I swear." Pein said hotly. Zetsu rubbed Pein's shoulder. "Let's get you home. The sooner we do this the better." Zetsu said. He started the truck and drove to Pein's house.

It was hard to drive with one arm and your boyfriend clinging to you in childish fear. Zetsu pulled up outside of the two story house and put the truck in park. Pen slid to the other side in case someone saw them. He still had a hold on Zetsu's hand and refused to let go. "Zetsu, will you come with me?" Pein asked in fear. Zetsu bowed his head. "No Pein, it will be better if you go alone." He said.

Pein really looked pale now. Zetsu kissed Pein's lips and let go of Pein's hand. Pein shakily got out of the truck and went towards his house. He turned to look at Zetsu and Zetsu nodded. Pein turned and walked into his house. A tear slid down Zetsu's cheek as he drove away. He may never see Pein again or touch him or kiss him. Those thoughts weighed heavy on him as he walked into his foster home.

He walked upstairs and lay on his bed. He wished he could sleep and never wake up and then he berated himself for such selfish thoughts. His foster mom stepped into the room to tell him that dinner was ready. He sat up and sighed. She frowned and then sat down on his bed next to him. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked and all of a sudden his flood gates opened.

He sobbed uncontrollably. She took him into her arms and rocked him. She soothed him with words he hadn't heard since well, never actually. As he calmed down he began to speak. "I ruined someone's life." He said. She looked at him in confusion. "Who's life, dear?" She asked. "Pein's he choked out. She frowned. "How did you ruin Pein's life, honey?" She asked.

"I'm gay and he was straight or so he thought he was and then I kissed him and he fell for me and then he broke up with his girlfriend and she got mad and now she is telling everyone at school about him. Now he has to come out to his parents and they may never let us see each other again." He sobbed. She took in everything that he had said. She had known of his sexual status. She had also known there would be boys.

"There, there, dear. Why don't you take a deep breath. First we don't know what his parents are going to do and second do you love Pein?" she asked. He nodded and sniffled. She patted his back and wiped away his tears as they continued to come. "Let's wait and see what happens before we jump the gun. It will do us no good to get worked up over something that may amount to nothing." She said.

Zetsu finally went down to dinner. He followed his foster mom to the table and sat with a thump. His foster father looked quizzically at his wife. She shook her head and he went back to his meal. Zetsu tried to eat, but all he managed to do was push his food around on the plate until it changed spots on the ceramic. He was just about to ask if he could be excused when the doorbell rang.

His foster mom went to the door and answered it. There stood Pein and his mother and father. Zetsu's world shattered. He knew this was it. Pein had been crying, it was evident on his face. Zetsu was about to leave the room when his foster mom asked him to come to the living room. He slowly came in and seen Pein and his parents sitting on the couch. Pein looked at Zetsu and tried to smile.

His foster father came into the room a moment later. Pein's parents explained the situation to Zetsu's guardians and his foster mom nodded and answered when she could. His foster father was a bit slower to respond but he finally did and when he did it was in defense of his ward. Zetsu's heart swelled. No one had ever stuck up for him. Finally Zetsu's foster mom suggested that the boys go to the kitchen and have some pie while the adults talked.

Zetsu nodded and Pein followed his boyfriend into the kitchen. Once the door to the kitchen closed they were in each other's arms. They held each other and cried into one another's shirts. After a few moments they were able to let go of each other and sit down. They both sniffled and tried to smile but the stress was way too much for them. With shaking hands they held onto the others fingers.

A few moments later they were called back into the living room. Holding hands and walking slowly they entered the room. Zetsu looked at the floor and Pein looked at their entwined hands. Pein's mom was the first to speak. "After a lot of discussion we have come to an agreement. We will allow the relationship between you two to continue considering that you are both nearly eighteen and will pick it right back up once you are." His mom said.

"That in no way condones the fact that you are having sex." Pein's father said. Everyone in the room turned red. Pein was about to speak when his father spoke. "However…..what you do in private is your business. WE don't want to know about it nor do we want to find out about it." His father said. "What about Konan?" Zetsu asked. Pein's mom spoke up then. "She will be sued for slander if she starts any trouble. We have talked to her parents about it and they have assured us that she will keep a lid on what she knows. As long as she doesn't have proof, then she has no grounds." Pein's mom said.

"We are upset by the whole turn of events but we love our son. We just don't know how to deal with being parents to a gay teen." Pein's mom said. Zetsu's foster mom spoke up next. "There is no being a parent to a gay teen. There is being a parent. You take everything that they are and you love them no matter what. Any parent who doesn't know that should take lessons from the parents who do." She said sternly.

Zetsu had never been more proud to be here with these people then he was right now. He smiled for the first time in hours. After a bit more discussion, Zetsu's guardians asked Pein's parents to join them for pie and coffee. They accepted the invite and the six of the sat at the dining room table discussing politics and the latest news. Pein and Zetsu kept looking at each other and smiling. Finally Zetsu's foster mom sent them out onto the porch swing to make googly eyes as she put it.

They sat side by side and Zetsu held Pein in his arms. His day had started out okay and then had gone to hell only to turn around and be absolutely perfect. Pein held Zetsu's hand in his and kissed the fingertips one by one. Zetsu bit his lip as he held back a moan. He shifted on the swing and Pein looked at him. Zetsu's face was a bit flushed and Pein could see the start of a hard on through his pants. He was about to say something when the door opened and his parents came out.

Pein stood in front of Zetsu to hide his obvious arousal and smiled at his mom. "Hey can Zetsu bring me home in an hour?" Pein asked. His mom was about to protest but change her mind. "One hour, Pein." She said and he nodded. He was ecstatic to get to be alone with Zetsu for an hour. He waved at his parents and they drove away. He turned around and his lips were attacked by warm lustful ones. Zetsu took Pein's hand and led him inside up to his room.

This time of night his foster parents watched a ton of shows until bed time so they would have a ton of privacy. Once inside the room, clothes were shed. Naked bodies writhed against each other as they lay on top of one another. Aching, weeping erections were pressed against each other and soft moans drifted across the room. Zetsu kissed all down Pein's body. Foreplay would have been nice but they were too caught up in the realization that they could be together.

Zetsu used his precum to lube Pein's entrance. Pein was anxious to get this thing going so he made Zetsu skip the stretching. Zetsu only prayed that Pein was loose enough from the few times they had already done it. He pressed into the tight heat of his lover and groaned. He could feel the tip of his cock heat up and catch on fire inside of Pein's tight hole. Inch by agonizing inch he pressed into Pein until he was seated against his ass cheeks.

Pein cried out softly as his sweet spot was touched. Zetsu smiled and began a slow nice easy rhythm. They made love for about fifteen minutes and they had to up the pace. Zetsu began slamming into Pein and hitting his prostate dead on. Pein was trying to keep quiet but it felt fantastic. He cried out and gasped as Zetsu slammed into him. When the two of them came it was explosive. Pein shot his cum onto Zetsu stomach and hand and Zetsu shot his deep inside of his lover's ass.

Panting and trying to stay conscious the two finally cleaned up and dressed. Zetsu and Pein walked out to Zetsu's truck and Zetsu kissed Pein before helping him inside the truck. Zetsu drove to Pein's house and kissed him several slow soft kisses before letting him go into the house. Zetsu smiled as Pein walked up to the door. Pein was fifteen minutes early and Zetsu hoped it made a good impression. Pein walked inside and closed the door.

Zetsu drove back home and smiled. For the first time in his life he was thinking things were finally working out for him. His drug addict mother had dropped him in a truck stop bathroom and he had been kicked from place to place. Now he had "parents" who cared about him and a boyfriend who loved him. He was so very happy. He pulled in to his drive way and was about to get out when a piece of paper slid out of his pocket. When it had gotten there he had no clue.

Opening the paper he smiled. It was familiar hand writing and he wondered when Pein had had enough time to put it in his pocket. Two words stood out against the white of the paper in big black letters. "Only You." was encircled by a heart. Zetsu folded it and placed it in the drawer of his desk. He stripped for bed and slid between the cool sheets. He couldn't wait to see Pein the next day. After all it was "Only Him." For him as well.

BA/N: This is the sequel to Only You for ObitoUchiha50 on DA. This was so fun to write. The ups and downs and the angst and the sex and the whole nine yards.

If you like it please review! Hope you like it as much as I do ObitoUchiha50!


End file.
